Chasing Stars
by XxSimplicityxX
Summary: 12 years after Helga lost her memory of Princess Tina. She leads a pretty normal life, with a man who she thinks is the right guy for her. But things are about to appear, that could change everything for her. SOME SPOILERS. TinaxSoran.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: First off, I disclaim the rights to this anime/manga. it is owned by it's respective owners andt I take no claim in it's creation.

Second, if I had my way, this would be a Fantastic children movie XD that's just the way I see it. The man named Kilik, is the name I gave to the guy that was introduced at the end of the series as Soran's " reincarnationn". Hope you Enjoy, I will update a lot, so keep your eyes open ^_^

SimplicityxX

Prologue

Outside, the sun danced off the surface of the all around, the small island was surrounded by nothing but the vast blue this island, a mansion stood alone on a grassy hillside, surrounded by green morning, flocks of white birds would surround the mansion, waiting for the call of their patron, who sat by a grand window in his home, gazing at the endless blue sea.

Chapter one.

The sun shined brightly on the grassy hills of Natsuna. The breeze was warm, and carried with it the taste of salt from the sea.

"Teacher! Teacher!" a group of children ran towards their home, an orphanage,where their teacher, Helga, was watering her plants.

"Yes? what is it?" She asked setting her can down.

"Look what we found on the beach!" A little girl held up a shining pearl in the palm oh her hand.

"Oh my. Now where did you find this?"Helga carefully took the pearl into her hand and examined it.

"We found it just off the shore. We were playing when I tripped in the sand"

"Are you hurt?"

"Uh uh"

"Well what's with all the excitement in here?"

Every one turned to see Kilik standing at the had just returned from his visit to town.

"Look at what Abbot found on the shore today" Helga rolled the pearl into Kilik's palm, where he too looked at it carefully.

"That's the real deal, kiddo" he laughed" Make sure you keep that safe for a really long time" He gave the pearl back to Abbot.

While the children continued their games, Helga and Kilik began to unload the things from the cart that he had bought in town.

"Thanks for doing this for us Kilik" Helga said " We really appreciate you helping us out as much as you do"

"It's no problem Helga. As long as I'm staying here I might as well do some of the work" he laughed again when he looked at the kids " they sure are rowdy today."

"I don't mind" Helga laughed also " they behave most of the time, so as long as they don't hurt each other, they can be as rough as they want during their free time" She carried a couple boxes into the house and began unpacking them. Kilik followed.

"It's nice though" he said " with kids around all the time, it kinda feels like we're one big family."

The comment made Helga blush a down, even though she already lived with so many, she had always wanted kids of her own. But no matter who she dated in the past, things never really went well. She always felt like she was betraying some one.

She didn't feel that way around Kilik though.

Since the day he showed up at the gate, asking for a glass of water, she had felt some sort of connection with him. Since then, he stayed with them, doing all the repair work at trips to town the Helga could seldom do.

The dinner table was lively as ever. Between chews, the kids would laugh and tell jokes a to each other.

"Now guys, is this really the time for this?" Helga giggled a bit too.

"Sorry miss Helga" a few of them apologized, but most of them didn't even hear.

"Oh miss Helga! I drew a picture for you today!" One of the girls took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to she saw the picture, Helga felt her face burn up. Even though they were barely stick figures, she could tell that the couple holding hands in the picture, was her and Kilik. He too saw, over Helga's shoulder. He laughed a little, but he also was turning red in the cheeks.

"I think Miss Helga and Kilik should get married! then we'd all be a happy family!" The other kids laughed in agreement

"Y-you shouldn't say things that aren't true Ariel!" Helga stood from her place at the table, and tacked the picture up on the wall with the rest of the children's drawings. Before going back to dinner, she took a minute to admire it.

"Good night every one, sweet dreams" Helga turned off the light and closed the door to the kids; room before heading downstairs to clean up after in the class room, she saw Kilik looking at the picture hanging over the chalk board.

"Helga, you never really told me, but what's this a picture of?" He asked

"I don't quite remember. I drew it over ten years ago. I think it may have been a place that I wanted to go to."

"A place? Where is it?"

"I don't know." Helga shook her head " besides, I really don't want to go there any more" She began to fill the sink up with warm water.

"Why don't you want to?" He asked, joining her in the kitchen

"I don't know. I guess it's because I'm very content here."

"Really. I'm curious now"

"Why is that?"

" Well, you draw a picture of a place, and you don't know where that place is, or what it's called. Very curious indeed" he laughed

" I used to draw it a lot actually, back when I lived at the orphanage on Chikao. My old friend Chitto even tried to help me find it once"

"I assume you didn't?"

"No"

"That's kind of sad"

"Well, I made a new friend during the trip, and we had lots of fun together"

"Oh? What happened to this friend?" Helga was silent before answering

"I don't know. He returned home to his parents when I went back to Chikao. I've never heard from him since."

Kilik saw the sad look on Helga's face.

"What was his name? Maybe I'll run into him in town one day" he stifled a laugh.

Again, she hesitated.

"If I remember right, his name was...Thoma."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

_One week later..._

Kilik was making another trip into town for things were need to repair the roof before the rainy season started, and Helga also needed some groceries.

As much as he loved doing things for Helga, she picked the wrong time to need something from the market. It was pack with tourists since the sumer festivals were coming up.

"Oh good morning Kilik!" the old lady at the bakery greeted Kilik like she always did.

"Good morning Hilda" he laughed " so what kind of delicious goods do you have today"

She took a turn to laugh " I have some fresh loaves of bread. Just came out of the oven"

"Perfect. I'll take four loaves and... two dozen of the red bean cakes"

"Oh? You have quite a sweet tooth today Kilik"

"No, no" he laughed " it's for Helga and the kids."

"Your always doing so much for them. That's so sweet of you. Most young men these days don't even bring flowers to their mother when they visit. Maybe you and Little miss Helga should get married"

"Thanks for the breads Hilda. See you next week" He waved good bye. Kilik had thought about his relationship with Helga, and maybe that it could have been that way. He really did think of Helga that way, but he always got mixed signals from her, and because of that he was afraid to ask her out on a date.

While he was making his way through the crowd, something caught his was a painting, hanging in the window of an antique shop.

He thought he felt his heart stop.

The paint was almost identical to the drawing Helga had drawn when she was eleven years took a deep breath. He was almost afraid to enter the shop, as if something threatening was waiting for him inside. But regardless, he opened the door and was hit by a gust of thick, dusty air.

" Good morning sir! What can I do for you today!" the shop keeper stepped out from behind the counter.

"I was wondering about that painting that you have in the window-"

"Ahh! Now that piece " he pulled a canvas out from behind the counter " is a copy we had made. This is the original." He removed the cloth that was protecting the original looked even older than the copy, but it was still the same as Helga's picture.

"What's the history behind this picture?" Kilik asked, taking his eyes off the canvas. For some reason, looking at the place in the painting seemed to make him uneasy.

"Well, it was painted over one hundred years ago, by an artist named was the only one of her paintings that was saved when the Clairmont sanitorium was burned down a few years ago."

Kilik took another good look at the painting. He thought about maybe buying it and showing it to wondered what she would say.

"How much is it?" He asked.

"The original price was 20k, but since your the only person who's asked about it, I'll give you a bargain. I'll drop it to 10k.". Kilik held his breath. He didn't have that much on him right then.

"How about, I put some money down on it, and I'll make payments to you every week?"

" Eh? I've never heard of it done that way before..."

"Sure it has. They used to do it all the time with houses and furniture and all kinds of things until the economy collapsed"

The look on the shop keepers face showed that Kilik's persuasion was working.

"Alright" he sighed " A minium payment of 1,000 will do for now. And payments will be do each week until it is paid in ?"

Kilik laughed " you've got it."

"And as a little bonus, I'll even let you take it with you today."

" Your to kind"

" Flo! We've got a customer here!". From the back room, a young women with short dark brown hair and pale skin came out.

"Yes sir?"

"This is Flo, she's my part-timer here" the shopkeeper introduced her " Flo, would you help this young man put the Sanitorium paining in his cart?"

The girl did as she was told. After Kilik signed an agreement and paid, he helped Flo with the painting.

" So, you bought this old thing?" She asked.

"Yea, it's going to be a gift for some one"

" That makes me kind of sad." she said moving her hair away from her eyes, and pulling a cloth over the canvas to protect it.

"Why is that?"

"It always made me feel comforted. Like the place in that picture is paradise or something."

Kilik looked at her strangely, and her face turned bright red.

"Oh I'm sorry I must be boring you!"

"No, it's no problem."

"Thank you come again" Flo bowed as Kilik made his way back to the road that would take him back to the school is way back, he couldn't help but look at the birthmark on his left certainly was curious, how Helga knew what it said the moment she saw asked her about it once before, and all she said was

"I just have a feeling"

* * *

"I'm back!" Kilik called into the school house.

"Welcome back" Helga looked up from her desk where she had been going over some papers.

"Where are all the kids?" Kilik asked, pouring himself a glass of water.

"They're all out playing in the yard." Helga went outside to help unload the cart, but Kilik stopped her at the door

"Don't worry about that Helga, I can take care of it."

"Huh? are you sure? You don't need any help?"

"No it's alright" He wanted the painting to be a surprise so he couldn't let her help him with the loads.

"Alright, if you say so... but could you please bring in the things for dinner first? I'd like to cook early today"

Kilik nodded and did as he was unloading Helga's things he began his job of repairing the roof.

"You're still awake? It's so late" Helga caught Kilik in the classroom after dinner, observing his roof job.

"yeah" he laughed " I'm not quiet tired yet, so I came to rate my work."

"Hmm" Helga also observed the ceiling " I think that will hold for a long time"

It was silent for a moment....

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" he took a hold of Helga's arm and pulled her into the storage room,

" There's something I want I to show you"

"What is it?" Helga was blushing because of Kilik's impulse to grab her flicked the light on,and the room became dimly Helga could still see the painting hanging on the wall.

"Where did you get this?" She gasped

" At an antique store in town. According to the shop keeper, it was painted by a woman named Serifine almost a hundred years ago. It even has her signature on it."

Helga ran her hand lightly over Serifine's signature, which was barely visible in the bottom right hand corner of the canvas.

"Sera...fine...."

" umm Helga? are you alright?"

"Huh?" She was snapped out of her trance. "Yeah I'm 's a lovely painting Kilik, I'll hang it up some where nicer tomorrow.

* * *

As he got ready for bed, Kilik thought over his disappointment. He had expected more of a reaction from Helga.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the classroom, Helga had taken out some sheets of paper and some crayons. She hadn't drawn it in almost eleven years, but nostalgia commanded her to do so now. She began drawing the place where she wanted to go to.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This chapter took me forever, sorry for the wait to who ever reads this story XD

But it was kind of hard to write, sorry again if it's so boring, but it'll lead to something interesting, I promise ;)

Chapter 3 

Helga woke with a start the next morning. The sun was just beginning to climb oer the horizen, and the birds were chirping loudly.

"You okay?"

She jumped when she saw Kilik walking through the door. " You class has been waiting a while, so I went ahead and cooked breakfast for them" He pulled over a chair from the desk and took a seat.

"Oh... Thank you" Helga rubbed her tired eyes, for a moment it was silent between them.

"Had a bad dream?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

" You were talking in your sleep, calling out some one's name I think".Helga thought about the dream she had just woken up from. Marvelous white pillars, stretching towards the stood on a grassy hill, looking over a sandy beach and a blue her, some one else stood, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder . Helga couldn't remember what his face looked like, but the words he said still rang clearly in her mind.

"I live only for you...Tina"

"Helga?"

Once again, she jumped at the sound of some one else's voice.

" Are you alright?" he asked " your spacing out"

"Yes, I was just thinking " Helga pulled herself out of bed " I'll be downstairs in a minute".With a nod, Kilik stood and left the room so Helga could change out of her night clothes.

Even from outside, Kilik heard Helga begin her morning classes with the was just getting ready to leave for the shipyard where he worked.

"What time can we expect you back?"

Kilik turned around and saw Helga standing behind him, holding the lunch box that she always made for him

" Hopefully before it gets dark". Helga handed him his lunch

" I'll have dinner ready when you get back, so hurry home"

After morning classes, Helga sat on the back porch watching the children play in the couldn't help but think over her dream once more.

The beautiful blue shy she had seen, the white sands and green hills, it all struck her as peaceful, yet nostalgic at the same time.

She suddenly remembered the painting that was still sitting in the storage room, probably already covered in got up to pull the canvas from it's corner, and ended up hanging it in the class sat and looked at it for a while, drawn to it's mystery, of why a painter from over a hundred years ago would have painted the same picture that Helga drew when she was eleven.

"Helga? Earth to Helga"

Helga lifted her head up off the desk, where apparently she had fallen evening sun illuminated the class room with a crimson glow. Kilik had already gotten home, and was sitting beside Helga.

"You probably shouldn't sleep here" he laughed " You'll catch a cold and your neck will hurt" He turned around and entered the kitchen " I figured you were tired, so I went ahead and started dinner"

Helga jumped up from her spot. How could she have allowed herself to fall asleep? That and she had completely forgotten about cooking.

"I'm sorry Kilik!" She followed him into the kitchen " Let me help you finish up". Kilik smiled at her. In a way, he felt like this was more of a " husband and wife" scenario, which made him secretly happy.

After dinner, the two began their routine of putting the children to Kilik was getting ready for bed, he stopped by Helga's room to wish her a good night. However, she wasn't there.

"Helga? You still down here?" He called as he walked down the stairs.

When he found her, she was standing in the class room, staring at her picture hung high on the wall.

"Helga? You alright?" he stepped up behind her, but only when he shook her lightly did shes respond.

"Huh? Oh Kilik, what are you still doing up?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you. Are you sure your feeling alright? You've been spacing out"

This was the second time he asked her that, and she was getting a bit annoyed.

"I'm fine" She snapped.

"Alright, no need to get angry"

"I'm not getting angry!" She stomped to her desk, where she gathered some things and put them into folders.

" Helga, there's obviously something wrong! You've been spacing out all day, and now your getting angry just because I want to know what's bothering you!"

" What? Your upset because I haven't done anything all day? Even teachers need breaks Kilik!"

"I didn't say that's why I'm upset. Your getting all worked up over a stupid picture!" He pointed to the picture on the wall, but then he knew he had gone a little to far.

" What does that have to do with anything!" Helga glared at him with tears rolling down her cheeks " Don't just show up one day and act like you know everything! It's more than just a picture! It's an important part of me that I've forgotten! What would you know about it anyway!"

"Helga, I-"

She ran past him and darted up the stairs, where she slammed the door to her room. Kilik followed her, but stopped when he saw the children poking their heads out of their rooms. Some looked confused and sad, others glared at him for making their teacher cry.

To cool his head, he sat outside for a while, spilling his miseries to the stars. He sat out there for a long time, until the light coming from the open door caught him by surprise. He turned around and saw Helga at the door, a small suitcase at her feet.

"I'm going to visit an old friend. Please watch the children while I am gone" she said with an angry tone as she walked past still couldn't find the words to say, so he only nodded.

Once back inside, he noticed that her picture was no longer on the wall. He figured she must have taken it with her. Staring at the painting on the wall, he felt that deep in his heart, he just did something very terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 05/28/09

DEAR GOLLY GOOD GOSH

this was a LOOONNGGG chapter to type, and I'm sorry that it took so long,

I'm ashamed to say that I fell out of my FC obsession, but now I'm totally into it

again and I'm gonna sit down and finish this story!

I'll have more up soon, so please keep reading, and thanks for all the support.

Helga sat on the train in silence, her head leaning against the cold window.

With her, she took her drawing pad, and some colored pencils. She hadn't even finished one sketch of her childhood picture, because her mind was some where kept thinking about the dream that she had the night before, about the clear blue oceans. the green hills and the mand standing beside her.

When she thought about him, the nameless man, her heart ached, but in an almost happy way. She wanted to remember who he was, which was why she had called Chitto last night, asking if it was alright for her to come was delighted to hear from her, and was happy to hear that she would be coming on the first train in.

Helga was hoping that her dear friend could fill in some of the gaps in her memory. Last night over the phone Chitto had also comforted her while she told him of the squabble that she and Kilik he had also offered her a place to stay for a few days, jsut to give them both time to cool off.

When seh stepped off the train, the first person she saw was Chitto.

"Helga!" he ran over and gave his old friend a warm hug.

"Wow Chitto! You've gotten so much taller!" Helga ruffled his hair. At nineteen, Chitto had gotten taller since the last time she saw him. His hair had gotten darker also, and his skin slightly tan from working in the sun.

On the way to Chitto's house, the two of them talked about what they had been doing with their lives since leaving the orphanage.

" If you're taking the day off who is watching the students?" He asked

" a friend of mine is." She didn't want to admit that she trusted the ill tempered Kilik with something as important as watching over her students while she was away." So what have you been doing all this time"

" I've been on my own for about a year now. I work as clerk at a food stand in town"

"Is that so?" Helga smiled " Such a job suits you"

Chitto lived in a small town house, just a five minute walk away from the busiest parts of the showing Helga to the guest room, the two sat down for tea in the dining room.

"So what can I do for you Helga?Surely there is another reason why you've decided to visit"

Helga was silent for a moment, before pulling out some pictures from her hand bag"

"Actually, Chitto, I was hoping you could tell me what this picture means" She placed her pictures on the table in front of Chitto. When he saw them,he turned pale."

"I-I didn't know you stiill had this picture" Chitto picked it up and looked at it for a long time.

"Well? Can you tell me anything about it.?

Chitto stood up "I can. But Helga, there's a sad history behind it. If I tell you, you might end up only being you think you will be able to handle it?"

She thought about it for a moment, then decided that nothing would kill her more than the anxiety she felt then. With a nod, Chitto went upstairs. and into the was somewhat scared about what Chitto might , he came back down, carrying a small, but thick, leather journal.

"What's that?" she asked, as he once again took a seat.

"I made a point to record everything, at your request. From the day we ran away from the orphanage, up until I turned sixteen." He opened up the jornal to the first page, and handed it to Helga." You can just skim through it, There are even drawings that you did of every one, before you lost your memory".

As she thumbed through, she read names and saw faces, that seemed distantly familiar to her.

Thoma,Agi,Soreto,Hasumodai,Taruranto,Hiisuma, wonder,Mel,Soran,Sesu,Dumas

Soran...

Helga froze when she read the name a second time. Her heart felt like it had twisted itself into a complex knot.

She turned the page, and instead of words, there were drawings. She recognized Thoma right away, and the memories of the white haired children were slowly coming back to drawing, made her heart sink.

A girl sitting in a glass capsule, with no expression on her face."

Tina....

"Chitto, what does all this have to do with that picture?" She handed the notebook back to him, to afraid to look at it anymore. Instead, he flipped it to a certain page and handed it back to her.

"So the white haired children took us from the Clairemont Sanitorium, to

an old destroyed house in the middle of the anything remained,

just the floor boards,covered in moss, and an old gate, that squeaked if

weight was put on just just stood there, her arm slowly opening

and closing the gate.

We stood there all day, while Agi told Helga of her past life, as

Serafine, and Christina. and then as Tina. Helga was talking to herself,

almost whispering bits and pieces of her past..."

"Ti...Na..." Helga felt tears roll down her cheeks, without remembering them ever coming to her eyes.

"Helga, you were curious, so I've told you, back then you were only eleven, but Agi and the others,they told you who you really were"

" I was... Princess Tina..." she held the note book even tighter in her quivering hands.

"You can continue reading if you want, " Chitto stood again " I'll make us some tea."

"Chitto..."

"Yes?"

"... thank you for keeping this" she said while she continued reading " these are things... that probably should never be forgotten" She only said that because she didn't want to forget.

Not teh Scientists, Thoma, Sesu, or

Soran...

Chitto went to bed earlier than Helga did, only because she stayed awake, sitting in the guest bedroom, staring at the night sky through the any of the stars were visible,because of the city lights.

Helga flipped through the jornal again, re-reading the entries that spoke of didn't know how to take it all in, but slowly, her memory was returning to her. She remembered living on Greecia, how she had come to be on earth, and how she ahd met all the kind people that she had.

Aanon, Jim, and Thoma.

Helga wanted nothing more than to talk to Thoma about all of this. But over the years he had fallen out of contact with her. Chances were that he had probably left the island where his parents had lived, in search of work or something else.

Outside, the wind had picked up, and rattled the windows of the house. The sudden noise made Helga jump. The trees across the street blew their leaves around, and in the shadows, Helga thought she saw some one watching her.

"Good morning Hel-"Chitto opend the door to Helga's room, but stopped short of entering.

She stood facing the window, her long hair untied, flowing in locks of silver down her back.

"H-Helga?" Chitto took a step through the door, and she turned to face him, looking straight at him with deep blue eyes that he had not seen in twelve years. "Helga, your eyes, and your hair?!"

She ran her hand through her silver head. " It all came back to me." her voice shook : now I know what I need to do." Chitto looked downm and saw that Helga's bag was at her feet, all packed up.

"What will you do?" he asked

"I'm going to Kokkuri Island, to find Thoma."

Chitto sighed. Just the way she tried to stop her shakey voice, was a sign of her determination.

"Alright" he said " but I think I'm going to come with you, just like before" He smiled,

and Tina Smiled back.

"Thank you Chitto"

END CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chitto agreed to accompanying Tina to Kokurri island, but first the two were heading back to go see Kilik and the ride was silent between them. Chitto was staring out the window, no doubt thinking about meeting this "Kilik" man for the first time. Tina, however, was once again flipping through Chitto's old notebook. She had to show this to Kilik. One thing had been picking away at Tina's heart.

The birthmark on Kilik's arm, in Greecian, it read as " Tina." The memory of that fond night kept replaying in her mind.

"Tina, I live only for you..."

Now she knew who was standing beside her in that dream. If Kilik was indeed Sora's reincarnation, then Tina only felt worse, for both yelling at him and walking out on him. If they were aware of who they truly were, they would have never raised there voices to each other.

"Helga?" Chitto looked back at her

" Yes what is it?"

"What do you intend to do when you find Thoma?" Tina hadn't thought about that. Before she would have just talked to him, ask him questions about who sis was, but now she had no idea what she would say.

The door to the car opened and closed, and some one was walking towards them.

"I don't know Chitto. I am not even sure if I'll be able to find Thoma again, it has been a long time since I talked to him last..."

The person who entered stopped walking, and Chitto and Tina turned to face him.

" Hello again... Big sister"

Tina stood up , nearly losing her balence,

"Dumas!" Chiito also stood to face Dumas, who was standing before them. " What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your planet!"

Dumas didn't bother looking at Chitto, but instead focused all his attention on Tina.

"I did not return, I decided against it since I wouldn't live a very long life. I would be wiser to spend my time here.

His gaze darkened " but now I come to you with a warning dear sister."

"What? What's wrong?" Tina spoke up.

Dumas sighed " When he heard of your decision to remain on earth, King Titus was furious. He boarded his own ship to come to earth to retrieve you himself.

Chitto shot Tina a surprised glance. Even Tina was frightened. She was afraid of what would happen to everyone if they were found.

"Tell me, where is the boy named Thoma?"

Tina was silent, so chitto answered for her.

"We don't know, we haven't spoken to him in years."

"I see" Dumas sighed " well, if he is indeed Lord Goto's true son, then he is also in danger"

What kind of danger?" Tina's voice shook

"If they can find him, than King Titus will have all of you brought back to Greecia, to face trial and possibly severe punishment."

Tina had to sit down. She felt short of breath, fear was enveloping her.

"What are you going to do Helga?" Chitto asked her

"Dumas, how do they intend to find every one?"

" Well I am sue they expect you to tell them, but if not, I'm positive they'll track them down by spirit wave lengths"

Tina clenched her fist. She had no idea what she should have done.

" Sister, what will you do?"

"We will find the scientists and Thoma, then we will tell father that we wan to to stay here like we always have, I won't go back to Greecia now.

She thought for a moment about Kilik, then of the promise that Soran had made to her.

Now Dumas was joining them. He was determined to stay by his sister's side.

" So where do we go from here?" Chitto asked.

"We must walk to the school house from here." Tina tightened the string in her bag " we can't wait for morning, we have to get there now."

She looked up at the sky, as the sun began to set. She wished she could fly, but for now she only had the quickness of her feet.

The group had barely started their journey, when the winds began to pick up again. Tina tightened her jacket, as did Chitto. Dumas however, kept his eyes on the sky.

"Dumas what troubles you?" Tina turned to her younger brother.

"Dumas?"

Dumas kept his eyes on the night sky. Tina also looked to the sky, with a ringing in her ears, from the distance she saw a terribly familiar sight.

Ships from Greecia.


End file.
